Birthday plans
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Una de las razones por las que recordaba cuál era la fecha de cumpleaños de Danny era porque le había resultado muy curioso que fuese tan próximo a su propia fecha de nacimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Era uno de esos días en los que Steve se sentía irrevocablemente incómodo.

Habían cerrado un caso de alto perfil —_otro_ amigo de Pat Jameson con pasado turbio involucrado en asuntos de dudosa legalidad acabó bajo sospecha en un crimen— y tras el informe que le había dado a la gobernadora referente a la actuación de Five-0, con la omisión de los detalles que Danny consideraba escandalosos, volver a la oficina representaba más tedio que satisfacción. La burocracia era lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo pero, en parte, era ineludible y él era el responsable del equipo.

No había sido un caso con final feliz, realmente pocos lo eran, ni le había dejado la sensación del trabajo bien hecho.

Le hizo pensar en lo gastado que se veía su padre al regresar a la casa en sus memorias tempranas, en cómo se marcaban las sombras bajo sus ojos y su boca se veía perpetuamente tatuada en mueca. Sus labios siempre habían cantado las mismas palabras en respuesta a la preocupación de Steve «_no es nada hijo_» pero la mueca siempre le dijo la verdad.

Por otro lado, con el caso cerrado, Steve tenía poco y nada que hacer. No podía ayudar a las víctimas más de lo que ya había hecho, el sospechoso estaba tras las rejas e imaginaba que sus tres compañeros se habrían entretenido con el papeleo...

Excepto que Chin era el único que estaba en el cuartel cuando llegó. Pese a que Steve se movió en silencio para no molestarle, levantó la vista del tablero y le sonrió.

—Espero que no estés pensando en usar algún movimiento ninja conmigo.

Le sonrió. Solo había dos personas que se referían a Steve como _ninja_ y Chin trabajaba solo con una de ellas.

—Nunca lo haría.

La sonrisa que resplandeció en el antiguo compañero de su padre fue fugaz. —Danny y Kono fueron a corroborar la coartada de un testigo de uno de los casos que nos dejaste.

Steve se interesó en ello. —¿Algo prometedor?

Chin se alzó de hombros. —Eso realmente no lo sabremos hasta que vuelvan de la entrevista. Por otro lado, has sido muy solicitado en tu ausencia.

—¿Solicitado?

—Tienes una llamada en espera. —aseguró Chin y era imposible el no absorber la calma que brotaba de él. Era una de las cosas que siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos de Chin, su aplomo. Su resistencia—. Pero no tengo los detalles, salvo que no es nada malo. Es la tercera vez que llaman preguntando por ti.

Agradeció el recado y caminó hacia su oficina tratando de no pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Por regla general no recibía llamadas personales, no había muchas personas en esa isla con las que Steve tuviera una relación personal, pero Chin tenía una mejor relación con DPH de lo que había tenido en el pasado y le habrían informado si se trataba de un caso. Levantó el teléfono que estaba en su oficina y esperó a que la llamada conectara.

—Este es Steve McGarrett, ¿quién habla?

—_¡Tío Steve! ¿Está Danno contigo?_

Parpadeó por un segundo mientras trataba de darle un rostro a la voz.

No fue difícil.

—¿Gracie?

Sus ojos se fijaron en Chin por un momento, a través del vidrio, y vio que su rostro se relajaba en una sonrisa divertida.

Había sabido que era Grace todo el tiempo.

—Tu Danno no está conmigo —declaró—. Salió con Kono para... hablar con algunas personas. Pero-

—_No quiero hablar con Danno. Este es el teléfono de tu oficina, ¿verdad?_

—Sí —respondió, un poco confundido—. ¿Tu papá te lo dio?

—_Él me deja muchos teléfonos por si su celular no funciona._

Danny no siempre estaba en buenos términos con la tecnológica por lo que era una precaución inteligente.

—¿Qué sucede, _kala_? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con tu papá? ¿Están peleados?

Steve no tenía idea de por qué Grace lo llamaría a él si ese fuera el caso o por qué Danny no había dicho una palabra cuando se vieron en la mañana. ¿Cuánto debería preocuparse?

—_No_ —replicó Grace. Se escuchaba asombrosamente parecida a Danny cuando pensaba que Steve había hecho la pregunta equivocada—. _Es que no tenía el número de tu casa y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa._

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces?

—_Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papá..._

«Nueve de marzo».

Steve volvió sobre los días, un recuento parcial del tiempo y confirmó el pensamiento aún antes de poder enlazarlo con la idea.

Honestamente, una de las razones por las que recordaba cuál era la fecha de cumpleaños de Danny era porque le había resultado muy curioso que fuese tan próximo a su propia fecha de nacimiento.

Eran tan distintos como el día y la noche lo que aumentaba aún más la gracia de que hubiesen nacido con un día de diferencia.

—¿Y querías darle una sorpresa?

Imaginaba que la pequeña movía la cabeza, asintiendo. —_Mamá dice que no puedo faltar a la escuela pero... pero si puedes pasarme a buscar entonces puedo ir con Danno todo el día. Si no tienen que trabajar, claro. ¡Y también haré un pastel!_

Steve probablemente le daría el día libre a Danny, la semana entera, si el tiempo lo quería para pasarlo con su hija.

No había mentido cuando le dijo que toda su vida había admirado los sacrificios que hizo su padre al volverse policía pero no era menos cierto que una parte de él siempre había suplicado por algo más. Un poco más de su padre, un poco más de su afecto y de su tiempo.

No dejaría que Grace pasase por eso mismo.

A lo lejos vio que Kono y Danny regresaban con expresiones satisfechas. Uno de los puntos a favor, y también en contra, de que las divisiones entre sus oficinas estuvieran mayormente hechas en cristal era que pocas cosas podían escaparseles. No había privacidad completa. Dependía enteramente de la situación si era algo bueno o algo malo.

—A menos que haya un caso urgente, Gracie, creo que podemos decir que tenemos un acuerdo —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Danny. Aunque la sonrisa de su rostro era suave comparada con la victoria exuberante que brillaba en la cara de Kono, la diversión que había dibujada allí hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Era un excelente día si Danny estaba de buen humor—. Tengo que dejarte, tu Danno está aquí.

—_¿Quieres el teléfono de mamá para arreglar las cosas con ella?_

—No, gracias. Lo tengo. La llamaré cuando vuelva a casa.

—_¡Eres el mejor, tío Steve!_

Sonrió. —Lo sé.

Una pequeña pausa.

—_Danno dice que no es lindo presumir._

La sonrisa de Steve creció un poco más. Por supuesto que Danny le diría eso a su hija. —No es presumir si es verdad, _kala_.

Grace no respondió enseguida, pero Steve podía imaginarla con el ceño fruncido al otro lado.

La niña era increíblemente parecida a Rachel, sus ojos tenían el mismo tono y sus maneras eran obviamente aprendidas, pero también había cosas de Danny en ella, destellos. En su sonrisa, en su ceño, en alguno de sus gestos.

Tenía la impresión que Grace había heredado lo mejor de ellos.

—Te veo mañana. Haremos que Danno se sorprenda.

—_¡Gracias, tío Steve! ¡Hasta mañana!_

Apoyó el teléfono por un momento contra su oreja para cerciorarse que Grace había terminado la llamada y luego lo dejó en su sitio.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —preguntó Danny. Se había detenido en la entrada de su oficina como si fuese una parada necesaria en su trayecto.

Fingió por un momento que acomodaba los papeles en el escritorio.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Daniel.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, algo que hacía con tanta frecuencia en su presencia que era un milagro que no quedasen perpetuamente así.

—Te vi hoy temprano, Steven. Antes de que te hubieras ido a ver a la gobernadora. No voy a saludarte cada vez que nos separemos.

Steve levantó las cejas. —¿Esos modales le enseñas a tu hija? Creí que eras el civilizado aquí.

—Una cosa es ser civilizado y otra cosa es la exageración —respondió Danny, pero todavía sonaba de buen humor. Era una victoria en sí misma, considerando que sus siguientes palabras fueron:—. Rachel es buena con eso.

Steve no sabía los detalles de la pareja, realmente tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Rachel para juzgarla, pero Danny era Danny. Steve estaría eternamente de su lado, aunque no fuese lo justo.

—Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que ignoraste mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Sobre la llamada. La llamada que cortaste cuando entré aquí.

—Era Laura —Steve se encogió de hombros, esperando que Danny no estuviese leyendo la mentira obvia—. Quería confirmar algunas cosas que le dije a la gobernadora en nuestra reunión. Reunión en la que me fue muy bien, por cierto.

Danny no pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta. Arrugó el ceño. —Y yo aquí, con el temor paralizante que había llegado el día en que la gobernadora te estaba haciendo saber lo mucho que se arrepiente para darte total inmunidad y medios. Esperaba que se diese cuenta de que fue como haberle dado un arma cargada a un mono.

Steve levantó una ceja. No necesitaba más que eso para hacer que Danny hablase. En realidad su compañero no necesitaba mucho incentivo para continuar hablando.

—Me refiero a tu gusto por trepar y saltar por los edificios —añadió, con tono de jocosa amabilidad.

—¿Está necesidad de venir a molestarme tiene alguna razón más allá de que me hayas extrañado?

—¿Qué te puedo decir, _babe_? —dijo Danny, gotas de ironía salpicando cada palabra. Su sonrisa era cálida como el sol—. Puedes ver a través de mí.

* * *

**Kala**: princesa.

* * *

**Notas**:

Me encanta que Alex O'Loughlin y Scott Caan hayan nacido con un día de diferencia. Quería reflejar eso con Steve y Danny porque con ellos sería hilarante. Esa es la única razón por la que existe esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Debería haber imaginado que Steve tramaba algo. Quedaba claro, en retrospectiva. Había algo en su sonrisa cuando dejó su oficina, una sonrisa que a Danny no le gustaba avistar en situaciones problemáticas —usualmente envolvía situaciones poco beneficiosas para su salud— pero que todavía no estaba seguro de qué significaba a nivel personal. También había una suavidad en él que Danny no asociaba con nadie más que Mary, y era una idea que igualmente amenazaba con generar un sinnúmero de preguntas en la privacidad de su mente al sentirse _afectado_ por ello. La combinación era desconcertante.

Cuando Steve le dijo que tenía que salir a hacer unos recados, con ese gesto tierno y esa sonrisa peligrosa, Danny debió haber imaginado que no era inocente.

No pensó que terminaría en su oficina preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto y por qué demonios no había insistido en ir con él.

Chin y Kono habían salido para buscar algo para comer justo antes que Steve se marchara —los cuatro se turnaban para comprar la comida en los días que estaban en la oficina— y, todavía no habían vuelto. No era una sorpresa, sabiendo que a Kono le gustaba comprar comida en la Costa Norte y siempre se tardaba un buen tiempo en volver sino tenían un caso activo, pero a Danny le sabía a conspiración.

Sí, "conspiración" era la palabra.

El silencio en el cuartel general parecía hacer eco de pensamientos innecesarios, además. Hasta que su teléfono sonó.

El _ringtone_ le avisó de quién se trataba.

—¿En qué problema estás metido ahora?

Steve se tomó un segundo antes de responder. Danny se preocupaba por el hecho que podía imaginar con claridad abrumadora qué expresión estaba pintándose en su estúpidamente atractivo rostro. —No estoy metido en ningún problema, Daniel. Llamaba solo para que me hicieras un favor.

No se sintió mal por suponer que había algún problema oculto.

Con Steve casi siempre había algún problema oculto.

Era la clase de suerte que tenía.

—¿Es algo que pone en riesgo mi seguridad?

Steve hizo un ruido de incredulidad ofendida que le provocó una sonrisa. No tenía terreno para sentirse agraviado por ello, en opinión de Danny. —¿Esa es tu _primera_ pregunta? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Danny bufó, se tiró hacia atrás en la silla. —Piensa en nuestra historia compartida hasta ahora.

Una pausa.

—Buen punto —respondió Steve, sonando más impaciente e igualmente ofendido—. Te prometo que no. No habrá riesgo para tu seguridad. De hecho, no tienes que hacer mucho más que ir hasta el ascensor y esperar.

—¿Por qué?

—Me llamó Chin diciendo que está esperando una nueva actualización para la computadora principal.

Danny frunció el ceño. —¿Otra vez?

—Eso es lo curioso de la tecnología, Danno. Se actualiza regularmente. Y la última vez fue hace meses. La edad te está afectando, viejo.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

Aún no sabía cómo se había enterado Steve que era su cumpleaños —él rara vez mencionaba la fecha— pero tras el corto saludo inicial, no había habido cambios en la rutina.

Algo que, ciertamente, apreciaba.

No tenía nada contra los festejos pero este era su primer cumpleaños en Oahu —para el anterior la había estado pasando en el aeropuerto, renegando con su vida y con Rachel y el mundo— y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba en un lugar mejor, emocional y físicamente, pero todavía echaba de menos muchas cosas de su casa. La cena que su madre prepararía, su pastel de cumpleaños favorito, y la mera idea de tener un momento con su gente. Se había despertado con humor ambivalente.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. —¿A qué hora?

—Probablemente en veinte minutos estarán allí. No te olvides que esto es una isla y no podemos ir a muchos lugares… Todo está cerca.

—Sí, sí.

—Ve a esperar al técnico.

—Lo haré, lo haré. No tienes que repetirme las cosas. ¿Estás muy lejos?

—¿Eso es que me extrañas o no quieres quedarte con una pieza tecnológica por temor a destruirla?

—No soy tecnófobo, Steve.

—Claro que no. Mi preocupación es que las máquinas no sean inmunes y no soporten quedarse en tu presencia-

—No sé por qué te tolero.

—Es la pregunta que me hago cada día desde que te contraté.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Sorpresa!

Danny parpadeó torpemente mientras que una lluvia de papelitos picados caía a su alrededor. Una parte de él, la parte que insistía en que debió haberlo visto venir a _kilómetros_, se mofaba de su propia ingenuidad.

Chin, Kono y Steve se mantuvieron al otro lado, con rostros encantadores y sonrientes, felices de que su plan hubiese resultado. Había una cualidad de infantil alegría en los tres, y se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a la suerte que había tenido al encontrarlos.

—Te _dije_ que lo sorprenderíamos —dijo Kono y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Sus movimientos eran siempre hábiles, gráciles en certera confianza—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Chin, que estaba negando con la cabeza detrás de ella, se acercó también para saludarlo. Tenía una bolsa de papel en uno de sus brazos, de una de sus tiendas favoritas —por lo que Danny imaginaba que en la bolsa estaba su golosina favorita de la isla— y una expresión divertida en su cara.

—Les dije que te habías dado cuenta que los tres desaparecimos para la misma hora y que estarías esperando alguna cosa...

Danny, en algún nivel, lo había sospechado... pero no realmente.

Se rio de buena gana, de todos modos, cuando Chin le extendió un billete a su prima.

—¿Eso no sería para mí? —dudó, señalando la apuesta con su barbilla.

—Oh, no, señor. Esto lo gané con mis increíbles habilidades deductivas —contestó Kono. Tomó una bolsa que estaba en el suelo y se la ofreció a Danny, una sonrisa radiante adornando su semblante—.Pero_ esto _es para ti. De parte mía.

Danny no estaba seguro si debía sonreír cuando leyó la inscripción en la bolsa "Piñas Palaka"

—¿Piñas Palaka?

Kono soltó una risita y la sonrisa de Chin hizo eco con la diversión evidente que relucía en ella. —Tienes que abrirlo para saber que es... pero antes de hacerlo, el regalo más especial no lo tenemos aquí.

Danny le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Steve, que no había dicho una palabra pero que sonreía como el tonto sentimental que era.

—¿Qué regalo?

Eso le valió que sus compañeros sonrieran más ampliamente.

—Está en la oficina, le pedí a alguien que lo llevara mientras bajabas. Vas a tener que subir.

—Si es otro equipo de buceo...

Steve soltó un bufido irritado. —Vas a tener que subir, si quieres saber.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡_Danno_!

No era un equipo de buceo, para su entera fortuna.

Grace corrió a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme, como era costumbre en cada reencuentro. Danny sintió que una sonrisa rompía toda la confusión pintada en su rostro mientras levantaba a su hija, atrapándola por el reflejo mismo de la repetición.

—Monito, ¿qué...?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo ella, radiante y hermosa.

—¿Tu mamá sabe que estas aquí?

—El tío Steve habló con mamá para que viniera —dijo Grace, estirando su sonrisa. Buscó la mirada de Steve para reírse, complicidad en todos sus gestos.

—Fue idea de Gracie, en realidad —acotó Steve, luciendo exageradamente presuntuoso—. Quería darte una sorpresa.

Danny vio a Kamekona salía de su oficina con una torta en los brazos y otra sonrisa alegre para unirse a ellos.

Un año atrás, cuando apenas llegaba a Hawái, no habría imaginado que podría tener... esto. Su cumpleaños lo había pasado en el aeropuerto, una escala imprevista en el viaje a Hawái y los días tras su llegada no habían mejorado su ánimo ni lo empujaron al festejo. Había estado solo, solo y deprimido y miserable y enojado. A veces sentía todavía remanentes de aquella angustia, pero sabía lo que había encontrado. Lo que significaba.

Era un hombre muy afortunado.

—Es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido —le dijo a Grace pero se aseguró de sonreírle a todos los presentes.

—Y eso que aún no abres todos los regalos.

—¡El mío primero!

**.**

* * *

**.**

_—_¿Me estás diciendo que hay una tienda que vende corbatas y se llama "Piñas Palaka"?

—¡Sí! ¿No es increíble?

—… No es la palabra que usaría.

—No te habría traído algo con piñas, ya sé cómo te sientes al respecto... Esa clase de cosas deberías esperarla de parte de McGarrett. Chin y yo pensamos en cosas que te gustan.

—Oye.

—Nah, Steve probablemente haría que yo me pague mi propio regalo.

—No seas malo con el tío Steve.

—Tú diles, Gracie.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Oye, Mary, gracias por llamarme de vuelta.

—No hay problema. Mi tía dijo que querías hablar sobre Steve pero que no era algo malo. ¿Qué sucede?

—No es malo, no, es solo... Me enteré que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hermano y me gustaría darle una sorpresa-

* * *

**Notas**:

Literalmente olvidé lo que había pensado para este fic.


End file.
